


[Podfic] Selected Scenes from Eerie After Nightfall

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Dancing, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Underage Drinking, public making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Marshall and Dash go to a club. Weirdness ensues.





	[Podfic] Selected Scenes from Eerie After Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Selected Scenes from Eerie after Nightfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353736) by [Deifire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire). 



> Set 4 years post series.

**Complete Fic:**  
  
[Download the Complete Fic](http://kiwi6.com/file/rjr9ooztvz)

**_Individual Chapters:_ **

******Chapter 1**  
  
[Download Chapter 1](http://kiwi6.com/file/tzj8or0eys%22)

******Chapter 2**  
  
[Download Chapter 2](http://kiwi6.com/file/9amof3ehjb)

******Chapter 3**  
  
[Download Chapter 3](http://kiwi6.com/file/w1b7dtnfxq)

******Chapter 4**  
  
[Download Chapter 4](http://kiwi6.com/file/cqvrkd8z6l)

******Chapter 5**  
  
[Download Chapter 5](http://kiwi6.com/file/a3u2qnmwi7)

******Chapter 6**  
  
[Download Chapter 6](http://kiwi6.com/file/wfq02q1pyr)

******Chapter 7**  
  
[Download Chapter 7](http://kiwi6.com/file/dekmqy2n7r)

******Chapter 8**  
  
[Download Chapter 8](http://kiwi6.com/file/b64erexrfx)


End file.
